


The Pirate and the Army Doctor

by Elri



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, General fiction, fan art inspired, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>probably not enitrely historically accurate. sorry!</p><p>Sherlock AU inspired by this <a href="http://jlazuline.deviantart.com/art/Pirate-and-Army-Doctor-324874220">[link]</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	The Pirate and the Army Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> probably not enitrely historically accurate. sorry!
> 
> Sherlock AU inspired by this [[link]](http://jlazuline.deviantart.com/art/Pirate-and-Army-Doctor-324874220)

Sherlock Holmes was the Pirate of the Isles. His ship, The Hudson, was the greatest vessel to ever sail. He was a cold man, all he cared about was his ship and the adventure. The crew was expendable and if any of them had a problem with that they would be left at the nearest dock after being picked apart by Holmes’ incredible mind. It was this same mind that made him the most successful pirate in the world by allowing him to analyze any situation in seconds and plan for anything. There was only one man who could possibly match him and that was his older brother. Mycroft Holmes was the English government though few knew he even existed. He was well aware of his brother’s antics but didn’t get involved as long as Sherlock stayed away from British ships. There was also a woman, The Woman, who could prove deadly to Holmes should she ever turn on him. As it was she preferred to merely play mind games with him.

When the French Navy appeared on the horizon, Sherlock gave to prepare for evasive maneuvers to the first mate who shouted them to the crew. Holmes rarely spoke to the crew himself unless to berate them for an act of idiocy. When he looked through his spyglass, Sherlock was surprised to see the Union Jack flying amidst the French colors. They weren’t even in English waters, what was going on? Several ships broke away from the group and began moving around either side of The Hudson, trying to close her in. Sherlock ordered the crew to turn the ship around and to prepare to be boarded as one lone ship pulled up alongside them. They had to get out of the ring before it closed if they wanted to make it out in one piece. It was all hands on deck as the crew scrambled to man the ship and fight the soldiers swinging over from the French ship. Sherlock surveyed it all from above, cutting down anyone who tried to get near him. They finally cleared the ring, after shooting down a few ships and getting shot at, and sailed off, not pursued. As the soldiers’ bodies were dumped overboard and the bodies of the crew were prepared to be cast off at sea, Sherlock noticed the first mate making his way across the deck along with two crew men who carried between them a man who was most definitely not a French Naval officer. His arms and feet were bound but he still struggled as much as he could until Sherlock put his blade to the man’s throat.

“We found him taking care of one of the French survivors.”

“Leave us,” He said. The man, an English Army doctor Sherlock deduced, was placed on a pile of crates and the two of them were left alone. “Tell me,” Sherlock said, lifting the man’s chin to look into his ocean blue eyes, “What is a doctor in the English Army doing on a French Naval vessel?”

“We’re allies, I was assigned to take care of the wounded. Please, my friend’s hurt, I have to help him.”

“The French man you were trying to help?” Cautiously, the doctor nodded. “Give me one good reason I shouldn’t throw him into the ocean and let him bleed to death. It’ll be one less nuisance to deal with.”

“Captain Lestrade is a better man than you’ll ever be! He earned his title!”

“Lestrade? Definitely French. However, I have no quarrel with the English therefore you may go.”

“What about Lestrade?”

“What about him?”

“I can’t leave him here.”

“The choice isn’t yours to make.”

The doctor licked his lips nervously, his sandy hair plastered to his forehead, “Take me instead.”

“You?” Sherlock looked mildly surprised, “What for?”

“Your crew is inured, I can help them.”

“They knew the risks. There are more where they came from.”

The doctor’s eyes widened in shock, “Don’t you care about your crew?”

“Caring is not an advantage.” Sherlock quoted his brother’s words bitterly. The doctor’s eyes flashed in recognition. “I take it you’ve met my brother.”

“He’s your brother? The man with the umbrella?”

“Unfortunately. He usually minds his own business and stays out of mine but one of the royals must have caused a great mess for him to ally with France.” The other man said nothing. Sherlock studied his face a bit longer, putting a foot up on one of the crates to get a better look. “What’s your name?” He finally asked.

“John, John Watson.”

“Alright, go help your friend. We’ll set him adrift in a lifeboat and then you will begin tending to the injured men onboard. You will stay on my ship as long as you are useful to me but should you ever try to cross me I will not hesitate to strike you down. Am I clear?” John nodded. “Welcome to the crew, Doctor Watson.”


End file.
